I colori del cuore
by BloodyNightRainbow
Summary: UA. This is a LawxLuffy story. Rating may change. Also the title may change too.
1. In love

This is an UA story (Universe Alterations)

Universe Alterations are stories where the characters are in the exact same universe as the anime/manga/book/etc. is, but there are just some differences in a couple of plot points or a few character traits.

"bla bla" → talking

_ bla bla → _thinking

The story is in Laws POV

* * *

"I love you." I said.

It was easy to say those words when I was alone in the bathroom in front of a mirror. I have been practising for about half an hour already. For half an hour I have been locked in the bathroom of the straw hats ship. For half an hour I have been imagining Luffy-yas cute face in front of me. And for half an hour I have been trying to come up with the best way to confess to Luffy-ya.

Sighing I dropped my head, hands grabbing both sides of the sink. It's useless. I can't believe how weak I am. I can't even confess to the one I love. I'm such a coward. While I was slowly falling in a deep state of depression, I heard someone knock on the bathroom door.

"Whoever is in the bathroom, could you please hurry it up? The great captain Usopp needs to do some business in there." Usopp shouted from the other side of the door, never stopping hitting his fist on it. Being slightly annoyed about all the noise the straw hats sniper did, I composed myself and went to go unlock the door.

"Hey, I don't have all day you know! Be aware that I the great captain Usopp, sniper of the straw hats, captain of 8000 man and mor-" _'Click'_ "Finally! It was about time. What were you doing in the bathroom so long anywa-" but the sniper stopped talking when he saw me coming out of the bathroom.

"L-Law!" Usopp said with a shaky voice. Actually his entire body was shaking. "S-sorry I didn't k-know i-it was y-you in the b-bathroom. P-please take your t-time, n-no need t-to hurry. I will j-just go e-elsewhere." With that the straw hats sniper run off, leaving me alone.

I always knew that I was intimidating, for my appearance and for what I have done in these past years, but still. The snipers reaction was a little too extreme. How did he survive till now if he is scared just to be in front of me? There are a lot scarier people in the world than I am. Anyway I was done confessing to the bathroom mirror, so I decided to go for a walk around the ship. After walking for less than five minutes and thinking of what just happened a few minutes ago, a thought came to my mind.

_What if Luffy-ya already was in a relationship? What if he was deeply in love with someone else? What then? The real point of this alliance is for me to be near Luffy-ya. I used the four imperators as an excuse to form an alliance with him. But if Luffy-ya already has someone he loves, then all of this is useless! ...Wait! No, it's not! Even if he loves someone else right now, I can still make him fall in love with me. …But Luffy-ya isn't the kind of person that would abandon someone for his selfishness. …However Luffy-ya is also a person that always listens to what his heart says. So if Luffy-ya falls in love with me, he will certainly become my boyfriend! …My boyfriend. It just sounds so right._

While I was daydreaming about Luffy-ya I was still walking around. I didn't notice where I was until I heard a female voice greeting me. "Hello, Mr. Trafalgar." I snapped out of my daydream and look around to find the one who greeted me. I found the ship archaeologist smiling at me. "Hi." was my short reply. I didn't really want to start a conversation with her now. Right now I just wanted to think about my cute Luffy-ya.

Looking around I noticed that I was on the ships 3th floor, where the main mast and the gardens was. I have been walking for a while now, how can I still be this close to the bathroom? While I was thinking how that was possible, my thoughts were interrupted again by the archaeologist.

"Mr. Trafalgar. May I ask you, what were you thinking just now that made you walk around the library multiple times?"

"Excuse me?" I asked her, not really understanding what she was asking me.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for the mistakes, English is my 3th language.

If you notice any mistakes, please correct me.


	2. The Photo

First of all I want to thank all the people who liked and review my first chapter. Thank you, you are all wanderfull X3

Sorry if it took so long to update it. Anyway here is the 2nd chapter! :3

* * *

Giggling she said. "When you came out of the library, you started to walk in the outside hall around the library. Than you stopped and looked like you had a revelation, then you had an expression of terror. You continued to walk with that upset expression on your face when you stopped again. Your expression suddenly brightened and you continued to walk in circles outside the library. Then in the end your face became red and you had a big smile on it and you were walking around like you lost your balance and were swinging left and right. You walked around the library at least ten times."

I was speechless. _Did I really just do that?! I didn't even notice what I was doing. And what if an enemy saw me like that? If something like that would happen, then I would have been killed while daydreaming about my cute Luffy-ya. …Wait. This wasn't the first time I had thoughts like that. What if all the other times I was thinking of Luffy-ya, I was doing the same exact thing, without noticing anything. Like when I was with my crew walking in the street. Or when I was in some meetings with the other warlords. …They must think I have some sort of mental disorder. _I thought while smacking my palm in my face. _God I'm so stupid!_

"Well?" the ships archaeologist asked again, still smiling.

"I was thinking of a strategy and any possible outcome for the future battles to come." I said calmly, hopping she would fall for it and leave me alone. It was a terrible lie. I thought I was a better liar then this.

"I see." She said and closed her eyes. I thought the conversation was over so I was about to turn around and leave. However she started talking again. "I assumed that you were thinking about how cute Luffy-san is." With that said for a second I froze. "It's nothing like that." I said to her. On the outside I was seeing calm, but on the inside I was panicking. Did she know about my feelings for him? She smirked and pulled out a picture from her pocket. "It's a real shame thought. If you had any interest towards Luffy-san, I was willing to give you this photo of him in a maid costume. But if you don't have any intere-" "GIVE IT TO ME!" I shouted, took the photo out of her hand and run away. I run down from the 3rd floor and hide in the pantry.

Even though the pantry was just below the 3rd floor, I was out of breath_. _With my back to the wall I slipped down and sited myself. _What have I done? Now she certainly knows about my crush on Luffy-ya. I just hope she won't tell anyone else. Especially not to that navigator. If she knew, she would probably make me pay a huge amount of berry to keep it a secret. Why did I just do that?! It was probably a trap. This is probably a random photo of someone else._ I sighed looking at the photo in my hand. _There is no way that Luffy-ya would wear a maid costu-! _I couldn't believe what I was seeing. On the photo there was Luffy-ya blushing. Sitting on a light pink bed. Surrounded by fluffy light pink, orange and yellow pillows. In a black and white frilly maid costume.

…

"HE'S ADORABLE!" I screamed and covered my nose with my hand feeling blood coming out. It took me some time to calm down my racing heart. I never expected a photo could kill me by causing me blood loss. But it was such a nice way to die, imagining cute little Luffy-ya blushing. Looking at the photo again I came up with a decision. This photo will be my treasure from now on. While admiring my new found treasure a thought hit me.

_Why is Luffy-ya in a maid costume? And whose bed is that? _I have seen the men's and the women's quarters and none of their beds look like this. Panic took over me. _What if some perverted made Luffy-ya dress like this against his will? What if he did something immoral to my cute Luffy-ya?! That bastard! Who is that scum that dares to lay their dirty hands on my innocent little Luffy-ya?! _With my blood boiling like hot lava, I stood up and went upstairs back to the 3rd floor. Back to the only one that could give me some answers. The straw hats archaeologist.

* * *

TBC

Again if there are any mistakes, pease tell me :3


	3. The Plan

Here is the 3rd chapter!Thanks to all for your reviews :D

Soon I will have exams and I must study for them. So I won't be able to update this story as often as I did till now. But I will try to update as soon as possible.

* * *

Luckily she was still there, watering her flowers. While I was approaching her, she turned around and asking me. "Was the photo to your liking, Mr. Trafalgar?" Not bothering to answer her question I asked her what was bothering me. "Why is Luffy-ya wearing that costume? Was he forced to wear that? Who took the photo? Where was the photo taken? How did you get it in your possession?"

She smiled. "Do not worry. There is no need to be angry. Luffy-san is wearing a maid costume because he lost a bet he made with me and Nami-san. The photo was taken on this ship in the women's quarters. We just decorated the bed a little so the background would fit with Luffy-san costume."

Hearing her answer I sigh. I have never been so relieved in my entire life. For a minute I thought that someone have hurt my cute Luffy-ya. I was so happy that nothing bad happened to him. I didn't really care what the bet was about. What I cared was that Luffy-ya was fine and that I saw his cute blushing face in a maid costume with a short skirt that covers just till the middle of his thighs. While I was in the middle of my daydream about my crush I heard the archeologist talk again.

"Judging by your reaction, I assume that the photo was to your liking after all, Mr. Trafalgar." She said giggling. And then I remembered, that she knew about my feeling for Luffy-ya. _What will she do with this kind of information? Is she going to blackmailed me? Will she tell it to the rest of the crew? To Luffy-ya too? What will Luffy-ya do, if he finds out? Will he reject me and broke the alliance between us? Will he laugh at me or will he be scared of me instead?_ Worried about all the consequences that could happen I asked. "So? What are you going to do now that you know about my feeling for Luffy-ya?" I tried to look calm in hope that she would get scared and not blackmailed me, however judging from her small smile I guess it didn't work.

"If you think that blackmailing me is going to work, than-"

"I will help you."

"Wait, what?" I was too shocked to reply politely or to stay composed. "I said, that I want to help you concur Luffy-sans heart." she replied with her usual smile. "Why? Why would you do something like that?" I asked her confused, not really understanding her motives in this. But then a thought hit me. "Ow, I get it. You are doing this for the good of your captain. You care about him and his well being. And you know that I would never hurt him." I said those words with such pride. Not only was I proud that my Luffy-ya had such caring crew mates, but also because those crew mates trusted me with Luffy-yas life. Giggling she replied. "Well actually I am doing this for my own entertainment, nothing interesting has happened in the last few days."

_DEVIL! _Was the first word that came to my mind when she said her real motive for helping me. "Plus you two would make such a cute couple." Her last part made me blush. "T-thank you." I replied, embarrassed a little I looking away. But my embarrassment was soon forgotten and replaced with happiness, when I realized that now with the help of the straw hats archaeologist my chances of concurring Luffy-yas heart were increasing.

"Tell me Mr. Trafalgar, how do you plan to make Luffy-san fall in love with you?" the archaeologist asked me suddenly. "Well…I-I don't know. I haven't really thought of a way yet. First my plan was to just confess my feelings to him. But now I don't know if that will be enough." I confessed.

"Going for a direct approach might be a good plan, considering that we are talking about Luffy-san here. However right because it's Luffy-san, he might misunderstand your confession. So I suggest that you start with small steps. Make him fall in love with you."

"What do you mean? How can I make him fall in love with me?"

"I suggest you start by saying that you like him. Try to stay close to Luffy-san and spend the whole day with him. Also try to have as much physical contact with him as possible. He doesn't mind if you try to hold his hand or if you try to hug him. He likes hugs. And before you notice it he will start to follow you around and will slowly grow feeling for you."

"I must admit that I like your plan." I smirk at the new plan to make Luffy-ya mine.

"I'm happy that you agree with my suggestion. However I must ask you something that has been bothering me for a little while." she said while looking seriously at me.

"What is it?"

"When everybody will know that you and Luffy-san are together, will you be able to win against all your love-rivals when they come to challenge you for Luffy-sans heart?"

* * *

TBC


	4. The Rivals

Hello to you all!

Sorry if it took so long for this chapter, but the exams are killing me. :P

Thanks for all the reviews! :3

* * *

"What?" This question surprised me. "What 'love-rival'? I knew that the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock has a crush on Luffy-ya, but he never did show any love interest back to her. So I'm not really worried about that. True she is strong, but she is still someone I can take care of without problems."

Giggling the archaeologist said. "You mean you never assumed that you are not the only one who had fallen in love with Luffy-san after meeting him?"

At that, I facepalm myself. _Of course. How couldn't I think of something so obvious? Of course Luffy-ya would have a lot of admirers. I'm just a love victim like them. I have fallen to his innocent charm like everyone else. However unlike them, I will make him fall in love with me and he will be mine._

_But how many love-rivals do I actually have?_ _Probably a great number of them. _"Who are they?" I asked hopping that they were just weak people that no one ever heard about them.

"Well there are quite a number of them. Like you said there is Boa Hancock and also Smoker, Cobby, Crocodile, Bellamy, Marco, Eustass,…" _What! That punk bastard too?! Darn!_ At this point I stopped listening. Half of the people she continued to list I didn't even know who they were. "Of course then there is also Luffy-san family who is very overprotective over him like his grandfather Garp, his father Dragon and Shanks too. You should be cautious about them. They won't give Luffy-san to just anyone. You will probably have to fight them, to show them that you are worthy of Luffy-san." I was going to feel sick. How can I beat them all? They are really strong. Way too strong for me to fight them alone. "However they are not the real problem here." She finished.

"They are not? _If they are not the real problem then who is?_ "Your real rival in love is Zoro." _Figures, the one that Luffy-ya trusts the most._ I was nervous about the answer I was going to get with my next question, but I had to know. "Are the swordsman and Luffy-ya together?" I didn't want to watch her in the eyes when I asked her this, so I was looking at the floor instead.

"No, they are not. Zoro does have feelings for Luffy-san, but Luffy-san sees him only as a friend." Hearing this, a big weight was lift of my shoulders. "Wait. Why are you helping me and not him concurring Luffy-yas heart then." I didn't understand, why would she help me, instead of her own crewmate.

"Because I know that in Luffy-sans eyes Zoro will forever be only a friend. If by now Luffy-san hasn't developed any feelings for Zoro, then I don't think he will ever develop them in the future." She said as a matter of fact.

"I guess. But why did you decide to help me. Why not choose one of all the other people that love Luffy-ya?"

Smiling gently she said. "Because you are the only person that Luffy-san can fall in love with." "What?" I didn't understand what she was trying to say. Why was I the only one? What was so special about me?

"Maybe you don't notice it, but you are the only person that Luffy-san looks differently. When he looks at you his eyes soften and when he talks to you or about you the tone of his voice is happier." Those words really made me happy. I didn't even notice those little details about Luffy-ya. And they were all because of me. I couldn't help but smile gently. I don't remember when was the last time I felt this happy.

"So Mr. Trafalgar, what are you still doing here?" she asked amused.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked the archaeologist.

"Well I assumed that it was clear, that if you want Luffy-san to fall in love with you, you had to start by staying close to him. Therefore my question is, why are you still here, when you could be out there making Luffy-san fall in love with you?" she asked me while smiling gently at me. At that moment I turned around and run down, leaving the ships archaeologist alone to go find my cute Luffy-ya.

* * *

TBC


End file.
